Wedding Bands
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: Rogue and Remy wake up with something on their fingers after a night in Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note(s): Yay pointless humor fluff! I blame this on "Wake up in Vegas" by Katey Perry, an episode of Friends, and a fanfiction...That I forget the name. I wanted to take a try at the whole 'waking up in Vegas and married' spiel. I don't know if I want this to stay a one shot or continue. It's kind of fun.**

**I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

It was nice finally being able to touch other people. She snuggled into the pillow as she considered this.

The Rogue had gone to Las Vegas for Jean's bachelorette trip. Yeah, trip. Xavier loved to spoil his 'students.' Rogue had recently gotten control over her powers and had decided to take advantage of it. Unfortunately, she had no memory of last night. Control and twenty-one didn't seem like a good mix. Her head started to pound as she tried to remember last night. Then, a thought struck her.

Who the hell was beside her? She pushed herself up, rubbing her aching head. The man laying nude beside her was tan and lean. His muscles were like Adonis or something. He had shaggy brown hair that at the moment was blocking his face from her view. Rogue tilted her head to the side, smirking slightly. He had been a good choice. What was his name though? Rogue racked her memory for a sliver of the information and found none. All she remembered was a brightly flashing club and a handsome man-not a stranger though. She didn't get the impression. She sat up and continued to consider this, rubbing her chin. That's when she felt something on her ring finger. She looked down and saw a wedding band and her green eyes widened in horror.

She heard the man beside her groan and felt him shift.

"Mon Dieu, what happened last night?" He said in a voice that had haunted Rogue for the last few years. She gulped and froze. Slowly, she turned to be sure that it was him.

Red on black eyes met hers and the two stared at each other for a moment before Rogue screamed and fell off the bed.

"Ah'm nevah, evah comin' back ta Vegas!" She exclaimed. Remy LeBeau rose and made his way over to her as she struggled to keep herself covered. He chuckled at this, thoroughly amused.

"Chere, I don' t'ink y' need dat," he commented.

"Don't ya get it, Swamp Rat?!" Rogue exclaimed, extending her ring finger. Remy LeBeau froze and looked at his. He also had on a wedding band. The two looked at each other, considering the facts. "Ah'm nevah gettin' drunk again!"

"Now, chere, calm down," Remy said, lifting her up in his arms and setting her on the bed, sitting beside her. "Le's work dis out, oui?"

"Ah-Ah'm married ta an Acolyte!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ex-acolyte," Remy corrected with a wince.

"Well, then, Ah'm married ta a womanizing swamp rat," Rogue huffed, crossing her arms and resting her chin on her knees. Remy opened his mouth to retort but Rogue was faster. "I absorbed ya four years ago. Even at twenty-one, ya had quite the rep." Remy coughed awkwardly.

"So, I be assuming dat you can, uh, touch?" He asked.

"No, we just ended up in the same bed naked because Wanda decided to alter reality," Rogue snapped. Remy smirked and let out a chuckle and leaned closer to her, giving her his best bedroom eyes.

"Well, since we married, mebbe we should reenact last night, non?" He purred.

"Ah'm gonna go with non," Rogue said, pushing him away.

"All right, chere, I can wait," he told her with a wink. Rogue groaned and rolled her eyes. "So, what you doin' in Vegas?"

"Jean's bachelorette trip, courtesy of Xavier," Rogue informed him.

"Ah, she finally gettin' hitch ta ole' one eye?" Remy inquired.

"Yup," Rogue said. "Yer turn. Why are you in Vegas?"

"I'm a gamblin' man," Remy said with a shrug. "Seemed like a good way to get some money easy. Y'know how many amateurs dere are here?" Rogue glowered at him, which he returned with a smirk.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Rogue asked, biting her lip. Remy laid across the bed, supporting his head with his arm.

"I don' mind too much, chere," he informed her. "T' tell de trut', it was my bachelor trip."

"Oh yeah, that Belladonna chick," Rogue said, feeling uncomfortable immediately.

"Oui," Remy said. "Dis works out good for me. My family don' like divorces too well and now dat I'm married, well, dere's no chance of me havin' ta marry dat snake." He gave her a coy look. "Sides, can't t'ink of anyone else dat I'd prefer to be stuck wit' for de rest a' my life." Rogue felt a blush rise to her cheeks and turned away from him, glaring at the wall.

"Whaht are ya talkin' 'bout?" Rogue muttered. Remy sat up and moved so he was making eye contact with the woman before him. She moved to look away but he captured her face in his hands. They were rough, calloused but something about them was incredible gentle.

"I never stopped t'inkin' bout you, chere," Remy told her. "Ever since I first saw ya."

"Yeah, and ya nearly blew my hand up," Rogue glowered. Remy lifted a scolding finger, a playful smirk on his face.

"Ah-ah-ah," he teased. "Not true. If I had wanted it ta blow your pretty lil' hand up, it would have blown up 'fore ya could toss it. I had ta make it look like I was doin' somet'in, oui?" Rogue searched his eyes, trying to see if he was lying. Nothing.

"Ya don't seem like a one girl type a guy," Rogue muttered.

"You absorbed me, chere," Remy told her. "What you t'ink?" Rogue gulped, feeling strange to try to understand the man before her. It had been a brief contact in the Blood Moon Bayou, but besides his betrayal, many things had also zoomed into her head. Living on the streets, being used and lied to, and how seeing her always brightened his day. How he longed to run his fingers through her hair, stare deep into her emerald eyes, and mutter that everything was going to be fine.

And she realized that she wanted to do that too. In the Blood Moon Bayou, seeing him standing there, sopping wet after saving him from Wolverine, Rogue saw a kindred spirit-albeit, a bit more twisted. She wanted him to know that everything was fine, even if he didn't think so. She let out a sigh, considering the spark that was definitely there.

"Well, I s'pose we'll give it a try," she finally agreed. "At least until the Guilds get offa yer back." Remy gave her a lop sided grin, all too pleased with this. "But yer gonna hafta join the X-Men."

"No problem, chere," Remy told her. "Was considerin' it 'fore our little trip t' N'Awlins. Denn I got wrapped up in Guild merde."

"Yer gonna hafta stop being a womanizer if we're gonna convince people," Rogue continued to list.

"I got plenty a' woman right here," Remy said, motioning to her. Rogue felt her cheeks burn red and Remy laughed.

"An' yer gonna hafta call me by mah real name," Rogue finished.

"No problem, Anna Marie," Remy purred, shocking Rogue. He had known her name? "I like t' know as much as possible 'bout my enemies, chere. And de woman I like. Very much."

"Yer sounded like a stalker," Rogue growled.

"Non, jus' lookin' out fer ya," Remy told her, flashing his million dollar smile. "So, how's it feel ta be married 'fore Jean?" Rogue blinked and looked at him, smirking.

"Ask me later," she said. "Ah'm still figurin' how to tell them."

"So, wanna continue last night?" Remy purred, moving closer to her. His breath gently caressed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Rogue, c'mon! We've got that brunch and-" Kitty exclaimed, entering the room through the wall and froze. Remy and Rogue looked at her; Rogue in shock and Remy glaring. "Oh, uh, well, um, bye!" Kitty darted out the same way that she had came.

"Looks like y' don' hafta tell dem, chere," Remy muttered against her skin.

"See, here's the thing," Rogue said. "I got control but you got none." With that, she shoved him away and rose, wrapping the blanket around her body. She grabbed some clothes and entered the shower. Remy smirked, titling his head to the side as he watched her. He wonder if she realized the sheet was not very good at hiding her from his view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note(s): Why is this continued? Because it's fun. I'm not sure how long this'll be. Not as long as Make them Bad Boys go Good and Mutant Awakening are gonna be. I'm not sure. Just enjoy the ride. Oh, and if Gambit's actions are confusing, refer to "The Stuff of Rogue-Chere."**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution. If I did, Gambit would have been an X-Man.**

After both parties had taken their showers (at respective times, mind you), Remy sat on a chair in Rogue room, drumming his fingers on the table as he held the cell phone to his ear. Rogue had gone out to get something to eat, even though he insisted he do it. Rogue had argued that he should just stay in the room until they figure out what to tell the girls.

Of course, right now, Gambit was trying to figure out what to tell his "father." The phone was picked up and Remy sucked in a sharp breath.

"Bonjour? Remy?" He heard his older brother, Henri, inquire.

"Bonjour, frere," Remy said, his voice more steady than he meant it to be. If anyone could read him, it was his brother.

"Wha's de matter, Rems?" Henri asked.

"Just put Pere on de phone, oui?" Remy requested.

"Pere ain't here, Remy," Henri informed him. Remy silently cursed his luck. "Wha's so important? You in Vegas." Remy coughed slightly, thinking.

"Don' you dare run your mouth, Henri," he said. "I really need brotherly advice."

"Okay, shoot," Henri said.

"I'm married." Silence fell on the other end of the phone. Then, Henri burst out laughing.

"You such a joker, Remy!" He stated. Remy scowled.

"I ain' jokin', Henri," he told him. "Me an' de fille, we got drunk last night an' wen' ta one a' those in and out weddin' places. Only t'ing is dat I don' _mind_ bein' married ta dis girl. She's de fille from de X-Men."

"De fille you always goin' on 'bout?" Henri asked. "Like a love sick pup?" Remy groaned at the analogy. "I'd laugh but dis is serious. What Belladonna gonna do?"

"Probably track me down an' slit Rogue's throat," Remy muttered.

"Mais, de fille part of de family now," Henri said. "And we t'ieves. We t'ick. Anyone try t' do anyt'in ta her, den we mess dem up."

"Henri, I'm leavin' the guild," Remy said.

"Figured as much," Henri told him. "But she still part a' de family far as I concerned. I'll stand by ya Rems."

"Merci, Frere," Remy said. "M' wife is comin' back. Adieu."

"Adieu." On that note, the two brothers hung up and Rogue entered the room. Remy rose and took some items from her hands. She had a bag of doughnuts and two coffees.

"Kitteh didn't see the bands," Rogue informed him as she shut the door. "But well, she did recognize ya. Told her if she blabs, I'm suckin' her dry." Remy chuckled as he set the coffees down on the table. Rogue put the bag down, pulling out a powdered doughnut.

"Y' wouldn' do dat," he said.

"Naw, but Kitteh doesn't know that," Rogue said with a sly smirk. Remy outright laughed at this.

"So, all she t'ink is dat you got drunk an' slept with an ex-acolyte?" He inquired.

"That's all she's thinkin'," Rogue told him. "Of course, her squeal ain't got any less annoyin'." Remy sent her a sympathetic smile.

"So, you remember anyt'in yet?" Remy asked as he pulled out a glazed doughnut. Rogue scrunched her eyebrows together and Remy found the expression adorable.

"Slightly," she told him. "I ran inta ya in a club, not a casino." Remy nodded, thinking back to the flashing lights. How they bounced off of her fair skin, which was exposed by a green spaghetti strap dress...He shook his head, trying to get control of his thoughts.

"Hm, I made de first move, oui?" Remy asked, considering this. His thoughtful expression was rather cute in Rogue's mind and she smiled inwardly.

"A' course ya did," she laughed. Remy smirked and sat back, making sure he was sitting in attractive angles while looking like he wasn't trying.

"How could I resist such a tres belle femme?" He teased lightly. Rogue rolled her eyes, powder on her lips from the doughnut. Remy found himself unconsciously wetting his lips, wanting to lick the powder off. Rogue looked at him, confused.

"Do I gaht powder on mah face?" She asked, mistaking his staring as nonsexual. Remy moved, sitting up straighter. His movements mirrored that of a puma and Rogue couldn't help the jolt of excitement that ran up her spine.

"Oui, lemme get it, chere," he said as he rose from the chair. He stood so close to her that Rogue could feel his body heat. She stared up into his eyes, feeling as if she was being hypnotized but it wouldn't be because of his power. She knew of it. Remy leaned down and right before he could capture her lips, she leaped to the side, grabbing a napkin.

"N-No, Ah think Ah can geht it," she stuttered out, wiping her mouth. Remy scowled, upset that a perfect opportunity was lost. But then, he smirked, amused by how flustered the woman was. He moved back towards her and she backed up against the wall.

"Non, I t'ink you missed a spot," he purred out, cupping her face in one of his hands and leaning closer to her yet again. Rogue stared up at him, her green eyes becoming half lidded. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring.

"Ah-Ah bettah get thaht!" Rogue stammered out, moving to get the phone. Remy frowned and grabbed her around the waist, crashing his lips onto hers. Rogue froze for a moment then melted into his hold as he teased her lips with his tongue. She moaned and opened for him. He smirked as he darted his tongue into her mouth, gently stroking her own tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Remy pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Remy," she moaned out and only caused him to lick and bite as well.

"Vous êtes si beaux, mon amour," he muttered against her skin, moving back up to her mouth. "C'est un rêve. Il doit être. Vous êtes les miens et je suis le vôtre. C'est vraiment un rêve."

"I ain't got a clue whaht ya just said, swamp rat," Rogue muttered out before she moaned.

"Bon," Remy said before kissing her full lips yet again. The pair was interrupted by someone slamming their fist on the door.

"Rogue! Stop holding your man up in there!" Tabitha yelled. "We want to meet him!" Rogue gasped and looked up at Remy, who was smirking his lop sided smirk. She slapped him on the arm.

"Stop smirkin' like thaht," she growled out. "Ah don't know what yer talkin' bout, Tabby!" Rogue called out.

"Oh come on! Why else would Kitty run out of your room beat red?!" Tabitha replied. "How sexy is he?!"

"Tres sexy!" Remy called back, earning another slap from Rogue. Rogue glared at him and he smiled like a kid.

"Oh my god! He's French?! I'm coming in!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"No yer not!" Rogue yelled back.

"Oh yes I am! Three! Two! One!" The door flew open and Tabitha stood there, smirking. She examined the person and her face fell in shock. "Oh my god. GAMBIT?!"

**Ahahaha, and that's where I cut off. Because it's a fun cut off.**

**Translations because these are way too cute not to tell you what they mean.**

**Vous êtes si beaux, mon amour-You are so beautiful, my love.**

**C'est un rêve. Il doit être. Vous êtes les miens et je suis le vôtre. C'est vraiment un rêve.-This is a dream. It must be. You are mine and I am yours. It is truly a dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note(s): Hinata Uzumaki...I don't speak Spanish...? But thank you...? Lol.**

**Yeah, I'm basically screwed. I only speak English and German so that only comes in handy when writing as Nightcrawler...Ahahaha...By the way, on my homepage I have a link to my twitter and to my myspace so if you want to stalk me, go there.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

"Now, Tabbeh," Rogue said, putting her hands up, trying to calm the shocked girl. Then, the blonde started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you slept with Gambit!" She exclaimed, laughing still.

"What?!" Jean said, appearing beside her. She saw Rogue's raised hand and her eyes widened. "You're **married**?!" Rogue glanced at her hand and quickly put it behind her back, smiling weakly. Remy, on the other hand, was thoroughly amused with the situation. He was content with standing there, wearing his lop sided smirk.

"Wait, she's married?!" Kitty asked, coming up behind the other two girls. Rogue groaned, sinking into the chair behind her.

"Now, c'mon, chere, gotta face dis on your feet, oui?" Remy said, a slight tease in his tone. Rogue glowered at her husband but rose, just to give him a good punch in the arm. He rubbed his arm, acting like it had hurt more than it did.

"Rogue, how did this happen?" Jean asked, stepping into the room.

"Ah was drunk," Rogue told her.

"Moi aussi," Remy added. "So I did not take advantage a' her." Jean examined the two carefully.

"And-And Remy's gonna join the X-Men," Rogue continued.

"Oui, oui, t'ought dat would be a good idea," Remy said, nodding. "I was gonna but den, well, my family was a bit pushy."

"Well, all right," Jean said, eying the couple warily. "So, you're not going to get a divorce?"

"No, Ah don't like divorces," Rogue told her.

"Oui, neit'er do I," Remy said. "So, we stuck. A' course, can't t'ink of anyone else I'd rat'er be wit." He sent a wink to Rogue, who merely rolled her eyes. He turned back to the scrutinizing ladies. "I took my vows an' a drunk never lies." Tabby let out a laugh at this statement while Kitty giggled. Jean merely withheld the urge to roll her eyes.

"So, like, who popped the question?" Kitty asked, completely relaxed with the idea of Rogue and Remy. Mainly because she was in a relationship with Piotr, AKA Colossus. Rogue and Remy looked at each other.

"No idea," they said in unison. Tabitha burst out laughing at this.

"Are you serious?!" She asked, leaning against the door frame. "I **need ** to call Amara. This is like some sappy humor romance novel or something."(1)

"No! Not yet, Tabbeh," Rogue said, moving to the group. She rubbed her arm, looking at the floor nervously. "Could ya'll help me out with this situation? Please?"

"Of course we can, Rogue," Jean said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She then gave Remy a warm smile. "Well, I suppose this is welcome to the family, Remy." Remy stared at her for a moment then sent a suave smirk.

"Nice t' know we got a supportive family," he replied, walking up to Rogue.

"I'll arrange your flight back to the institute with us," Jean informed him, turning to leave the room. She then gave a sly smirk. "We'll just leave you two to finish up a makeshift honeymoon." The three girls laughed as they left the room. Rogue was beat red and Remy was smiling like a chesire cat. He took Rogue's hand and gently kissed it.

"So, ma chere, what shall we do?" He asked with half-lidded eyes. Rogue glowered at him and pulled her hand away.

"We're gonna go site seein'," she told him with an affirming nod. "I ain't lockin' myself in a hotel room with a Swamp Rat in heat fer the rest a' mah time here."

"Ah, but we know how to make it _extremely_ enjoyable, chere," Remy replied in a husky tone. Rogue glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Ah think we need ta talk first," she stated.

"Didn' we do dat before?" Remy asked, dejected.

"Yeah, but this is more fer understandin' where yoahr comin' from, Cajun," Rogue told him, sitting on the bed. She pointed to the spot beside her. "Sit, Swamp Rat."

"Chere, y' movin' kind of fast, oui?" Remy teased lightly, getting an annoyed groan from Rogue. He sat beside her and took her hands in his, all teasing leaving his face. "What d'ya want t' know, chere?"

"Are ya just in this fer the sex?" Rogue said plainly. Remy would have laughed if it had been in any other situation. She just said it with such a straight face.

"Non. Never wit' you," he informed her. Rogue examined his face, trying to search out any clue of lying. She didn't find any. She scrunched her eyebrows together, confused.

"Whaht d'ya mean by thaht, Cajun?" She asked.

"I fell in love wit' you a long time ago," he informed her. He gently ran his thumbs over her knuckles. The two stared deeply into each others' eyes. Rogue wouldn't admit it yet, but she too had fallen in love with the Cajun a long time ago too. She just didn't remember when. Remy leaned closer to her and took her lips in a chaste kiss.

Remy's cell phone rang. He growled slightly, grabbing it and seeing who the caller was. Jean-Luc. He scowled, ready to toss the phone across the room. He had better company right here. He raised his hand to do so but Rogue grabbed his wrist.

"Ya bettah answer thaht, Remy," she said hollowly. Remy looked at her, frowning but answered the phone.

"Bonjour," he said, just was hollow as Rogue.

"Remy, what dis about you bein' married?!" Jean-Luc practically screamed out.

"Mais, I'm married," Remy said, exasperated.

"Y' know what de Assassins gonna do about dis?!" The older thief exclaimed.

"Oui, oui, I know," Remy groaned out. "Can't be helped t'ough, Pere. I'm t'rough wit de guilds and dat life. So, mon pere, screw you an' screw de guild." With that, Remy hung up the phone, practically beaming. "Dieu, been waitin' a long time t' say dat." Rogue stifled a laugh, imagining the look on Jean-Luc's face.

"Y'know they ain't gonna leave ya alone," she told him. As if on cue, the phone began to ring again. Remy grinned, charging the phone. He threw it into the air and it popped, shattering in the air.

"Well, lookie dere," he said. "I need a new phone." Rogue rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the grin on her face. Maybe being married to the Cajun wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Well, looks lahke we need ta go shoppin'," she told him and he immediately pouted. "Sides, we need ta put ya on the X-Men's cell plan, sugah." Remy beamed at the new pet name.

"Sugah? I do prefer thad ta' Cajun or Swamp Rat," he said. Rogue stood up, shaking her head.

"Well, don' get too use ta it," she told him.

"Non, I want t' get used to 'Remy' bein' screamed an-"

"Shaht up, Cajun," Rogue growled, turning a bright red.

----

The group returned from Las Vegas that afternoon (well, evening on the East Coast) and were waiting for their ride from the mansion to come. Rogue twisted her hands nervously. She wasn't sure who it would be. More than likely it was Scott, who was probably dying to see Jean. He would be bad but Rogue would be able to deal with him. Another possibility was Ororo, since she couldn't make the trip due to some date/conference thing with an African King of some small country she had never heard of before. Kurt could be coming but he had recently taken up religiousness and might be at mass, seeing it was Saturday night.

"There's the car," Jean said as the slick looking BMW neared the group. The windows were tinted so Rogue couldn't see the driver and grew more fidgety. Remy grabbed her hand and gently brought it to his lips as a calming gesture. Even though Rogue couldn't see them, she knew Tabby and Kitty were holding in girlish squeals. The car came to a stop in front of the group and the last person Rogue wanted to step out of the driver seat did.

James Logan,(2) also known as Wolverine.

**Don't insult me, Tabby. *glare***

**If the series had been continued, this would have been revealed as Logan's real name and X23 would've taken the name "Laura Logan." Don't believe me? Look it up on the marvel wiki site.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note(s): Woah boy, chapter 4?!**

**The only reason you all get this is because I still need to find a video to analysis for a final.**

**I don't know X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue watched as Logan's features set into a scowl as he recognized Remy. He let out a low growl.

"What's **he** doin' here?!" He said in a low, threatening voice. Rogue knew his claws were just itching to come out. Rogue fiddled with her gloved hands, which she was using to hide the wedding band. Remy had taken her advice and done the same thing. He gave Logan a cheeky grin and a lazy salute.

"Mais, I was enjoyin' a trip t' Las Vegas an' ran inta de filles here," he said calmly and Rogue wished he would drop that cocky little smirk. "I said t' dem 'Ey, you de x-filles. 'Member me? Rogue, y' look _tres_ belle and dere ain't not'in dis Cajun would rat'er do dan jump inta de sack wit' you." Rogue groaned. He just couldn't help himself. Logan's fingers twitched and his brow narrowed.

"He's just jokin', Logan!" Rogue intervened. "He's interested in joinin' the X-Men!" Logan muttered something inaudible and scoffed.

"Just get in the car," he growled, storming to the driver's seat.

----

It was a little crowded in the large BMW and in order to make room, Remy had put his arm behind Rogue. Of course, Logan noticed in the review mirror and Rogue was sure he had every intention of killing the young man. Remy whistled innocently as his hand twirled a strand of her hair in between his fingers. The tension is the car ride was thick and the other girls attempted to break it but to no avail.

Finally, they arrived at the institute. Rogue got out of the car as quickly as she could, Remy following behind.

"We'll just go talk ta the professor," Rogue told the others quickly, trying to get as much space in between her father figure and husband. She took his wrist and pulled him into the mansion, praying no one would spot them as they made their way to the professor's office. All was good until they reached the solid oak doors. They doors opened and revealed Scott leaving. He froze and examined the couple in front of him.

"Gambit?" He finally said.

"Been a while, oui?" Remy said, smiling coyly. The other man glared at him. Rogue stepped in between the two, blocking any attacks that might occur.

"Scott, Remy is thinkin' about joinin'," she told him with a nod. Scott immediately turned into leader mode. He held his hand out to Remy and the latter shook it.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you, Remy, was it?" He asked. "Could never find much information on you."

"Oui, Remy LeBeau," Remy informed him.

"I'll let you two speak with the professor then," Scott said. "I'll just go greet Jean." With that, he walked down the hallway and the pair entered the office. Professor Xavier sat behind the desk, examining the two with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe I'm in for an interesting story," he said quietly. The two sat down and took off their gloves. They took turns informing the older man about what had transpired in Las Vegas. Xavier nodded, taking everything in.

"It would appear you two have gotten yourselves in another pinch, as usual," he commented. Remy smirked while Rogue looked utterly embarrassed. The man put his arm around his wife.

"But believe me when I say dis, professor, I will adhere t' my vowels til de day I die," he said with a serious face. "She's ma chere."

"I do believe you, Remy," Xavier said. "But how are we to convince the others of your sincerity? As you probably know, we are very protective of each other here. Sometimes it does get ridiculous." Remy nodded, absentmindedly tracing patterns on the back of Rogue's hand. He just couldn't seem to not touch her skin. "I'll arrange for your "room" to be across the hall from Rogue's until the two of you feel ready to let people know of your marital status." Remy smirked, pleased with the clever man.

"Merci, professor," he said, rising to stand.

"Welcome to the X-Men, Mister LeBeau," Xavier told him, a soft smile on his face.

----

"What d'ya mean Remy's married?! He's suppose ta marry **me**!" The blonde huffed in anger. She crossed her arms and sat down on the chair, pouting. "I'm gonna find his little bimbo a' a wife and slit her lil' t'roat! Den she'll learn nevah to take a man from Belladonna Boudreaux!" Her violet eyes flashed violently.

"Belle, I t'ink dis is a good t'ing," Julien commented coolly. The mutant thief had run off with some broad and Julien was rather pleased. That meant he would be out of his hair and away from New Orleans. His sister, on the other hand, was thoroughly ticked off.

"Oh, shut up, Julien!" Belladonna scoffed. "Remy is mine an' mine only! No one gets t' take him from me! Especially a few weeks 'fore our weddin'!"

"So, what we gonna do?" Julien asked, annoyed slightly.

"We're gonna find dem, kill de slut, an' bring Remy back for de weddin'," Belladonna stated.

"Now, I know dis is odd comin' from me, but don' y' think y' should sit down and t'ink fore y' run off where ever dat no good t'ief is?" Julien asked, lazily twirling a blade between his fingers. Belladonna sat down, considering this.

"Mais, if you suggest it, den maybe it **is** a good idea t' sit and t'ink," she stated. "Don' worry t'ough, I'm already getting' an idea..."

----

Rogue stood in Remy's room, sitting on his bed while he unpacked. He looked up at her, taking in her facial expression of deep thought. He moved over to the door and closed it a little bit-not enough to cause the Canadian to go insane but enough to have some privacy. He walked over beside Rogue and sat down, rubbing her arms.

"Chere, somet'in wrong?" He asked.

"Ya saw how Logan reacted just ta the idea a' ya joinin'," Rogue sighed, defeated. Remy took her left hand in his and removed her glove. He kissed along her fingers and around her ring.

"We'll work t'rough dis toget'er," he told her. He laced his fingers in hers, gazing into her eyes. He leaned into her and gently set a kiss on her lips to reassure her. She gently returned it after her eyes fluttered shut. The door flew open and before either could react, Remy had been tackled to the floor.

"You're dead, Cajun!" Logan growled out.

"Logan, stop!" Rogue said as Logan lifted the young man from the floor and slammed him into the wall.

"You can't trust this sleazeball, Rogue!" Logan spat at her.

"Well, Ah hope Ah can," Rogue said, glaring at him. "Seein' as he's my **husband**." Logan dropped Remy in shock and Remy moved beside Rogue, putting an arm around her waist and smirking triumphantly. Logan snarled and went to snatch Remy again but the former thief was ready and skillfully avoided him. Rogue scowled and nearly jumped in when both men floated in the air. Jean stood at the door, glaring at Logan.

"Stop being so hot headed, Logan," she scolded. "I'm going to put you two down now and if either of you does anything stupid, well, you'll regret it." Remy smirked, amused by the threat while Logan muttered something under his breath as the two were set down. "Now, I came to tell Remy that Scott wants to go over some things with him. You know, the whole, welcome to the X-Men spiel and such." Jean then turned to Logan. "And Logan, keep your mouth shut and don't kill Remy. I'm going to guess you two are going to announce it at dinner." Rogue looked aghast while Remy shrugged.

"Ah-Ah really don' know," she said.

"Darlin', you **know** nothin' stays a secret long here," Logan grunted, still glaring at Remy. "I'm gonna go work on my bike..." He walked past Jean, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Remy, I'll take you to Scott," Jean told him.

"Ah'll finish unpackin' for ya, Swamp Rat," Rogue said, moving to the bags. Remy looked from Rogue to Jean and Jean smiled, and nodded, leaving the room. Remy snuck up behind Rogue and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her neck, amused at the small squeak of surprise she gave.

"We tell 'em at dinner, oui?" He whispered just behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Good idea t' get it over wit'..." Rogue sighed and felt herself leaning into the man's firm body.

"Ah guess so, sugah," she sighed. Remy twirled her around and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Bon b'cause dis Cajun can't keep his hands offa y'," he told her with a flirty smirk. "I suppose I should go and meet up wit' ole' one eye. Adieu, ma cheie." He made a dramatic move of kissing the back of her hand and swept out of the room. Rogue rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. She really wasn't minding being married to the Cajun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hey all. Sorry for the delay in updates but I just got back form school and had to help with Thanksgiving and yeah...Busy busy busy. So "Don't have one..." Shush you. :p I'm workin', okay?**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue walked around her room, fussing with getting ready. How do you announce a surprise marriage? Do you dress nice or does that give it away? Obviously sweats were **not** an option. She put on a shirt and quickly removed it, not thinking it was appropriate. Too bad she wasn't still rooming with Kitty. That girl always gave her fashion suggestions when she _didn't_ need it.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders and warm lips on her back.

"Remy, Ah am tryin' ta get ready here!" Rogue told him sternly, ignoring the shiver his lips were causing.

"Why we still in separate rooms?" He muttered against her skin.

"So Logan doesn' kill ya," Rogue informed him. "Sides, Ah still need ta get use ta all this." She paused a moment while shifting through her clothing. Remy took the moment to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him, continuing to plant kisses along her shoulders and neck. "Did ya break the lock when ya decided ta break in here?"

"Non, kept it in tack," Remy mumbled after he chuckled. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Somethin' wrong?" Rogue asked him.

"De Rippers got me a bit concerned," he told her. "Don' like ya not sleeping wit' me, ma chere. I'd feel safer."

"Well, there's such a thing as sneakin' and you seem really good at it, Cajun," Rogue teased lightly.

"Den we be playin' Romeo and Juliet? Married but sneakin' off t' see each other?" Remy asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"No, they die in the end, sugah," Rogue told him.

"Okay, den we be a t'ief an' a maiden," Remy said.

"Maidens are usually virgins, Rems."

"Dieu, y' just makin' dis difficult."

"Thaht's mah job, Cajun." Remy smirked and tossed her on the bed. She gave a squeal of surprise and he crawled on top of her.

"Well, seems y' need some punishment den, mon coeur," he said, kissing down her jawline.

"Remy, seriously, Ah have got ta get ready," Rogue said, gently shoving him off of her. He grinned like a kid in a candy shop.

"Désolé," he said. "It's de bra. I like black an' lacey t'ings. Specially on you." He reached over and put his hands on her hips. "An' de jeans fit y' too well to be legal, mon amour." Rogue ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, feeling that her maroon dress shirt was actually silk.

"You ain't lookin' too bad either," she told him, smirking. Remy grinned wider and attacked her neck. "Remy, seriously, Ah need ta get ready."

"Dey can wait," she heard his muffled voice said. She opened her mouth to retort but instead a low moan came out. He continued his exploration of her neck and collarbone. Rogue ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his experienced lips on her skin.

Her cellphone went off. Remy glared at it and reached for it but Rogue was quicker, snatching the device off the nightstand.

"What, Kitteh?" Rogue asked.

"Like, Logan told me to call you and tell you if you don't get down here this instant, I'm cooking dinner," Kitty told her. Rogue's eyes widened and she flipped the phone shut, pushing Remy off of her (to which he whined a protest) and picked out a nice emerald green, long sleeve shirt.

"You do not wanna face Kitteh's cookin', Remy," she told him.

"Worse den gettin' horny and not doin' anyt'in 'bout it?" He asked as he stretched out her on bed, propping his head up.

"Yes, yes it is," Rogue told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and out of the room.

----

Rogue looked nervously around the table and noticed the stares that Remy got when he entered. Bobby looked confused, Sam looked startled, Jubilee grinned wide (that made Rogue move a little closer to Remy), the girls from Vegas had a knowing smirk, Scott looked like Scott, Logan scowled and so on. Rogue took a seat and Remy sat next to her, keeping a calm, cool air. Oh yeah. He totally did this kind of thing all the time.

The professor wheeled himself into the room and seeing that everyone was there, he motioned for Remy. Remy rose and walked over to him. Rogue had managed to send Xavier a mental message earlier telling him they were going to pop the news tonight.

"Everyone, I would like your attention," Xavier said in his calm, powerful voice. "This is Remy LeBeau and he will be joining our team from now on. I expect everyone to give him a warm welcome. Also, Rogue has an announcement." Xavier motioned for Rogue and she rose, standing beside Remy. She shifted nervously.

"Well, ya'll remember how I went ta Vegas with Jean, Kitteh, and Tabbeh?" She fiddled with the glove on her left hand and removed it. "Well, I got married ta Swamp Rat here and we're workin' it out." Silence fell over the room. Quite a few people's mouths were agape and some were set in a scowl. Scott was the first to speak, albeit it started with a stutter.

"Um, well, then...Uh, congratulations, you two," he said, clearing his throat.

"I agree," Jean said, gracefully taking the matter in her hands. "This calls for a toast. To Mister and Missus LeBeau." She help up her glass and some people willingly toasted and others grumbled their reply. Rogue and Remy returned to their seats, Remy sending a cocky smirk at Logan who growled slightly. Rogue gave Remy a look who shrugged and took her hand, gently kissing it.

"You just like pushin' buttons, don't ya?" Rogue asked.

"I'll push your buttons in all de right places anytime, Anna," Remy purred out, getting a blush from the woman. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah swear, you'd do that here by how you're acting," she mttered.

"Sounds erotic, non?" Remy whispered with half-lidded eyes.

"You've just been waitin' ta show me PDA, ain't ya?" Rogue groaned out.

"Am I dat obvious? T'ink of it as marking my territory. Icecube dere has yet t' stop glarin'." Remy motioned to Bobby who was watching the pair suspiciously.

"He's had a kiddy crush on meh for a bit," Rogue told Remy. Remy put his arm around her, gently putting a kiss on her head.

"Mais, he gonna have ta live wit' it den," he murmured against her hair. A gruff clearing of a throat brought the two back to the dining table and a glaring Logan. Remy smirked and waved at him as if it was completely natural. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You just can't help yoahrself, can ya?" She muttered.

"Non, it's too much fun pissin' off daddy-in-law."

----

The day had been rather interesting. Half of the members were excited about Remy being there, a fourth didn't really care and the final group were not pleased.

Amara had squealed about it to Tabitha, who had happily informed her of everything she knew. The guys were still debating on whether they liked Remy or not. Kurt had been understanding and welcoming of his brother-in-law. Of course, when Kurt learned that Remy had been raised Catholic, he started on a spiel. He could be a good minister if he practiced a bit. Luckily, Storm saved Remy by pulling him aside and welcoming him. She actually revealed that as a child she use to be a thief as well and the two became fast friends, Remy choosing her nickname to be "Stormy" much to the elegant woman's annoyance. Bobby had been showing his green side but Jubilee took it upon herself to distract him.

All in all, it had been a rather amusing day and interesting. Rogue sighed and straightened out her nightgown after tossing it on. Mint green, mid thigh spaghetti strap. She yawned wearily. Logan had insisted they test out "Gumbo" and she was on the bracket to work with him. Logan was seriously a slave driver. She stretched her arms above her head and laid down on her bed, happy for the comforting mattress. After a few minutes of lying by herself, she felt a weight settle beside her.

"How long til Wolvie gonna get use to it?" Remy asked, settling down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ah say give him a week," Rogue told him, noticing he was just in his boxers. "Now, who told ya you could come inta _mah_ room, Swamp Rat?"

" Désolé, can't resist such a belle femme bein' only across de hall from moi," Remy said against her hair. "Specially when she be my **wife**."

"Ah suppose Ah can forgive ya this time," Rogue told him playfully.

"Bon, y' got no idea how important dat is t' dis t'ief," he said and Rogue knew he was smirking. She smirked too, allowing herself to fall into a comfortable sleep with Remy's arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note(s): Hey, Remy's point of view third person. Did I do that at all this entire story or has it always been Rogue? I think it's always...Wait, nope, one time I did then intermingled it...Okay, I'm rambling.**

**No own X-Men: Evolution. If I did, there would be an invasion of hamsters. Why? Because I'm tired and am trying to be funny.**

Remy LeBeau had found hell. And it was called the Danger Room. Oh? And Satan? Yeah, that was James Logan. After running the session yesterday, Remy had barely made in back to his room after having a cuddle night (yes, no sex. Poor Remy.) with Rogue when the Canadian barged in and growled out that he had to be in the Danger Room in five minutes. Remy had decided that he was already on the Badger's bad side and quickly complied, only to be stuck in there dodging lasers and other things that could either kill or seriously maim him for roughly three hours. Oh, not to mention listen to Logan's taunts and jeers. Yeah, that didn't settle well with the Cajun. He let out a groan as he opened the door, seeing no one around. No one was going to see him wince in pain. Nope. That would only be giving into Logan.

"Remy? Are you all rahght?" He heard Rogue ask. He turned and looked at her, putting on a pathetic face. Okay, _she_ was the only one he'd whine to-and maybe butter it up for attention. His knee gave out-partially from his coaxing and the pain and Rogue grabbed him. "Whaht did Logan do ta ya?!" Rogue exclaimed, helping him to his bed. He let out another moan of sheer agony-half real half not.

"It's not'in', Anna," he told her as he laid his head on the pillow. "Jus' lemme rest and dis Cajun will be back up in a few hours."

"Yoahr really tense, sugah," Rogue told him. "Ah think the best thing is for ya to soak and then after wards...Um, Ah can give ya a massage if yoahr still sore." Bingo.

"Dat sounds like a good idea, Anna," Remy said, stretching out the pain of getting up.

"Ah'll run yoahr water for ya," Rogue said, going to the bathroom. Even then, Remy's mind was scheming. He started to remove his uniform, keeping an eye on the bathroom door as the water ran. As soon as he was in his birthday suit and the water had stopped running, he walked into the bathroom.

Really, the only time they saw each other naked was when they were drunk and couldn't remember. Rogue turned around, not looking at him as she reached for a towel.

"Ah'd suggest stayin' in for a half hour or so," she said, placing the towel by the tub before looking up at him. She froze, completely shocked as he stood there like being naked was the most natural thing in the world (well, it is). Remy was pleased as her face flushed bright red.

"Remy LeBeau. Just whaht are ya up to?" Rogue asked, putting her hands on her hips and giving his face a firm glare. Remy shrugged innocently but wore a devilish smirk.

"Jus' gettin' inta de tub," he replied cheekily, closing the bathroom door. "And I t'ought 'Hey, wouldn't it be easier f' Roguey if she joined me in de tub and gave me de massage **dere**?' Killin' two birds wit' one stone, oui?"

"You honestly think-" Rogue started but gasped as Remy pulled her to him.

"Oh yes, I do," he told her before capturing her lips.

----

Safe to say, the newlywed couple spent some quality time together during the bath and after wards. Of course, unknown to them, some Assassins came to town.

"Did y' know de body could bend like dat?!" One exclaimed to another as they did some recon for Belladonna and Julien.

"Non, but dis is pretty hot," the other replied as they continued to look through their binoculars.

"Mais, we should be gettin' back t' de spoiled brats soon," the first one said. The other held his hand up.

"Hold on," he said in a hushed tone. A moment's paused as the two watched the action. "Okay, we can go now." The two quickly left to inform Belladonna and Julien about the layout of the manor and where the rooms were. They would tell some of their thief buddies (the lower ranks tended to get along better than the higher ranks) about Remy's little fun time.

----

Rogue came down the stairs with a little bounce her step, humming as she went to the fridge, fishing around for the jar of pickles.

"Somebody got lucky," she heard Kitty say in a sing song voice. Rogue tried to hide her smile but instead smirked, taking out a pickle and closing the fridge door.

"Don't know whaht yoahr talkin' bout, Kit," she said coyly. Kitty smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So, since you weren't drunk this time, details!" She squealed.

"Lord, girl, you want Logan ta hear ya?!" Rogue exclaimed. "He's already sour enough as it is!" She took a bite of the pickle and crossed her arms. "Oh, it was good, by the way." Kitty let out another squeal, to which Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a Russian ta squeal over?"

"I'm squealing for you since your squealer is busted," Kitty told her with a straight face.

"Remy would disagree," Rogue replied. Kitty laughed at that. She then paused and rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. "What?" Rogue asked.

"Are you like, sure he's in this for you and not a little hanky panky before a divorce?" She asked calmly.

"Kit, if you'd a' heard him, you wouldn't be thinking thaht," Rogue told her, opening the freezer and pulling out some ice cream for the two. "Ah ain't ever see someone be so sincere."

"But, like, he's been trained to lie," Kitty said and Rogue paused, considering it. She let out a sigh and took a bite of her ice cream.

"Well, Ah s'pose we're just gonna hafta see where this goes," she said, scowling a bit.

"And if he does anything, he has a whole mansion of mutants that will, like, kill him or seriously maim him, or like...Something," Kitty said, considering the possibilities. Rogue smirked, glad she could count on her friends. But then she considered it. Remy left everything after their impromptu marriage. He left his family (she was sure the only one who really stood by him was his older brother Henri), his job, his _life_. How could he not love her?

----

Remy was in the gym, working out with Piotr when he got a call from Xavier.

"You have a guest, Remy," the telepath informed him. Remy scowled, trying to figure out who it was.

"Who is it?" He mentally inquired.

"A fellow by the name of Emil," Xavier told him. "He says it's urgent and will only talk to you." Remy nearly felt his heart stop and he quickly made his way up the stairs to the foyer, where Xavier told him the man would meet him. Remy slid to a stop, seeing the red head standing there, waiting. Emil still had his scruffy attempt at a goatee and his red hair was frazzled as usual. His blue eyes lit up upon seeing Remy.

"How could you jus' leave me?!" He exclaimed, grabbing Remy dramatically.

"Dieu, what is dis?! I t'ought you said it was urgent!" Remy exclaimed.

"It is but dis ain't dat private of a place, cousin," Emil told him firmly. "But y' left me! Didn't even tell me where you were in Vegas! I was gonna come-"

"You were on a job."

"I was still gonna come! I shoulda been your best man!" Emil ranted on.

"What was so important?!" Remy exclaimed.

"Where be de most secure place in dis mansion?" Emil asked. Remy thought for a moment.

"De Danger Room," he said nonchalantly.

"Take me dere and we talk," Emil told him. Remy and Emil quickly made their way down to the now empty danger room.

"What dis be about, Emil?!" Remy asked, patience fading.

"Well, at de moment, we don' know where Belladonna and Julien are," Emil started. "Henri and I have been tryin' ta keep an eye on dem. Henri's checking around aussi."

"Et?" Remy asked.

"Ain't heard from Henri for a day," Emil told him. "And y'know when we dealin' wit' Assassins, protocol is at least every trois hours." Remy's brow furrowed as he considered this. He began to pace, hoping the movement would get his mind flowing as to what was going on.

"Dey probably took 'im," he said. "Use him as bait. Dey're probably up here, watchin' us now." Emil looked around the room. "Not in here, de mansion."

"I was jokin'," Emil stated. Remy then spun on his heels and headed for the door, rushed. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta find Anna," he said, quickly exited the room with Emil right behind him. Remy checked both of their rooms, the rec room, and the gym. With each room, his anxiety and fear grew. Finally, he and Emil came to the kitchen. Rogue was in there with Kitty, chatting. Remy felt his chest swell with relief as his fears diminished. He quickly went over to her and swept her into his arms, murmuring sweets words. Emil and Kitty looked at each other. Emil gave a smirk and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Emil," he said.

"Hi, I'm taken," Kitty replied, shaking his hand.

"Darn," Emil said, a smile still on his face.

"Y' safe," he muttered. "I'm so happy. Y' fine..."

"Remy, whaht is goin' on?" Rogue asked, pushing him back a bit.

"Belladonna and Julien are probably 'round," Remy informed her. He jutted his head to Emil. "Dis is mon cousin, Emil Lapin. He and Henri been keepin' tabs on de deux a' dem."

"Bonjour, cousin," Emil say with a crooked grin and slight salute. Rogue gave him a nod and turned back to Remy.

"Whaht are we gonna do?" She asked.

"We, ma chere? Non, Emil and I are gonna find dem," Remy told her. "Y', y' gonna stay wit' de Badger. Got it?" Rogue opened her mouth to protest but say Kitty signaling out of the corner of her eye. Rogue closed her mouth and sent a firm glare at Remy before muttering out,

"Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note(s): How the heck did this funny little one-shot turn into **_**this**_**? Honestly. This is not a funny chapter...Except maybe a few snappy lines. But still, what the heck...**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

It would be a cold, very cold, freezing cold, Bobby-deciding-to-go-crazy day in hell before either Rogue or Kitty just sit around and did nothing. So when guard dog Logan (who had been informed of everything) was distracted, Rogue and Kitty phased/flew out of the mansion.

"Like, does Remy know you have Ms. Marvel's powers?" Kitty asked once they were a good distance away.

"Ah don't think Ah got ta tell him," Rogue replied with a snicker. The two started down the street, keeping their eyes out.

"Now if I was an assassin, where would I be?" Kitty wondered allowed.

"Mm, from whaht I absorbed from Rems four years ago, Belladonna is extravagant but when it comes ta gettin' somethin' done, she's professional and ruthless," Rogue stated. "She's the type a gal that's all pretty and prene one minute then willin' ta do whatever to get it done. My bet is she's stayin' at a run down inn."

"And probably one near the mansion," Kitty added. "One that's out of the way..."

"If we figured it out this quick, then Remy an' Emil are probably there," Rogue said, grabbing Kitty and taking off. "Let's hurry!"

----

He should've known they were expecting them. And they had ammo. Darts that had some kind of drug that slowed down his mutation. Even with a lack of mutation, he still gave them hell but someone got a lucky hit and now he found himself tied up with his cousin, glaring at blue-violet eyes.

"Belladonna," he spat disgustedly. The woman gave a predatory smile in reply.

"Why, cher, I t'ought you'd be more excited 'bout seeing your _fiance_," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Remy scowled at her, his hands working quickly to figure out how to undo the tie they had on himself and Emil.

"Where's Henri?" Remy asked darkly.

"Shouldn' you be _more_ concerned 'bout where _my_ brother is?' Belladonna asked teasingly. Remy glowered at her, his hands working quickly and unseen.

"Where is Julien?" Remy played along.

----

Carol's powers came in handy. Often. Rogue barely felt the dart as she and Kitty snuck around the run down motel. Kitty felt it though. Rogue caught her as the girl woozily fell. She looked to where a man was coming out of the shadows and recognized that cold green gaze in an instant.

"Julien!" She cursed, helping Kitty sit down and taking an offensive fighting stance.

"Bonjour, Rogue," Julien said, keeping a smirk on his face that sent dis pleasuring chills down Rogue's spine. "Y' ain't gonna knock me out like de last time we met, fille."

"Well then, looks like Ah'm gonna use my fists," Rogue replied, taking off at him. To say Julien was surprised by the fact she could _fly_. He pulled out his dart gun and tried to shoot her again but to no avail. The dart just bounced off her invulnerable skin and before he knew what happened, his jaw was shattered and he was flying through the air and stopped when he hit a car, breaking a few other bones. He groaned as a shadow fell over him. He felt himself jerked up by the collar of his shirt, wincing as his bones ground against each other.

"Where is Belladonna?!" Rogue asked harshly. Julien attempted a smirk but that was difficult with his jaw is the state it was. Rogue glowered at him then started to fly, keeping a firm grip on him as she went higher and higher. "Scared a' heights at all, Julien?" She asked. "You might look better as a splat on the ground than now..."

"Y' wouldn' do it," Julien managed out. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh?' She asked calmly.

"Y' an X-Man,' he stated. "Killin' iddn't in y' protocol."

"Try meh," Rogue said, releasing him. Julien smirked as he continued to fall. At the last moment, he was caught.

"Tol' y'," he said. Rogue glowered at him then leaned forward, setting her lips on his forehead, activating her absorption powers. As soon as she knew he was unconscious and probably in a good, long coma, she dropped him to the ground, walking over to where Kitty had handled fighting some minor assassins.

"Dey're in room 115," Rogue told Kitty. "What dey hit ya wit', it was a power neutralizer. Should be gone by de end a de day."

"Then let's go get 'em!" Kitty said, annoyed at her powers being stripped from her. The two rushed to the room and Rogue busted the door down to see

Remy having subdued Belladonna and Emil finishing up the lackies. Remy sent Rogue a crooked grin.

"Bonjour, ma chere," he said. "Should've known you'd be comin'."

"Remy!" Rogue said out of relief. Belladonna cursed and before anyone knew what happened, she had thrown off Remy's grip and pulled out a gun, firing a shot at Rogue.

"Anna-!" Remy exclaimed. Rogue smirked and stood there, letting the bullet hit her and fall into a crumbled heap to the floor.

"Sugah, that don't work anymore," Rogue jested. Remy blinked, confused. Belladonna scowled and pulled out a dagger, running at Rogue. Rogue took off in flight and slammed into Belladonna, the dagger doing nothing but tickling her. Remy looked at Kitty.

"Chaton?" He asked.

"Rogue absorbed someone who absorbed alien powers of invulnerability, flight, and super strength," Kitty told him. "The circumstances of the absorption, like, are permanent." Emil let out a laugh.

"Good choice a' bride, Remy!" He said as he finished tying up the lackies. Remy nodded, looking back to where Rogue had beaten Belladonna down.

"Now, yoahr good-fer-nothin' brother didn't know where Henri was," she said, extending her hand. "Let's see what ya know." Rogue gripped Belladonna's face, her absorption powers turned out. Belladonna released a blood-curdling scream, thrashing around but Rogue kept a firm hold on her. Finally, Rogue released the unconscious woman, sorting through the information intently. Remy walked towards her, reaching a hand out. Rogue turned to him with sad and worried eyes.

"We hafta hurry, Remy," she told him. She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room, Kitty and Emil keeping an eye on the lackies. Rogue dragged Remy a few rooms down and broke the door down. Lying on the bed was a body.

"Henri...?" Remy said softly, walking into the dark room.

"Remy?" Henri's hoarse voice called out. Remy hurried over to the bed and his eyes widened as he saw the condition his brother was in. He had lost too much blood...There was no... "Remy, you brat. Took y' long enough."

"Henri," Remy repeated quietly.

"Now, I want y' to tell Mercy I love her," Henri started then began coughing.

"Henri! Save y' energy! We gonna get y' all better," Remy exclaimed, kneeling by the bed. Henri chuckled.

"Dis ole' dog knows when his times up, kid," he replied. "Tell Gregoire, tell dat boy he better not get int' much trouble. And if he do, you get after him." Remy nodded solemnly. "Now, let's see dis femme a' yours." At that, Rogue slowly made her way beside Remy, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Y', fille, y' keep Remy outta trouble. He got dat bad habit." Rogue gave him a soft smile.

"Don' Ah know it," she replied, getting a chuckle and cough from the dying man.

"Mais, dis is adieu, Rems," Henri managed to say. "Keep Emil and Etienne from too many pranks too..." The light left Henri's eyes as they closed. His chest stopped moving up and down shakily and he remained still.

"Frère? Henri? Henri!" Remy called, gripping his brother's hand. When no reply came, he cried. He moaned in agony and Rogue knelt beside him, taking him in her arms, letting her own tears fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note(s): Hey all. This chapter takes place over about a month or two. I was hoping my sister's situation would give me more light of how it worked but she's just weird so yeah.**

**It's been a while, huh? Sorry~ I was using my sister but she wasn't helpful. Blah.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue and Remy had just returned from New Orleans for Henri's funeral. It had been a somber occasion and the family tried to make the best of meeting Rogue but it just pulled on her heartstrings to see Merci with her and Henri's young son, Gregoire. The Assassins had also come to a decision that since the Thieves lost their main heir to death, that they would follow in suit, putting Julien to death. Belladonna wasn't thoroughly pleased and had begged for her brother just to be exiled but everyone knew what would happen if he were exiled. He would go after the remaining heir, which could not happen. So, Julien was put to death whilst Belladonna seethed. It had been a week since these events.

Rogue felt herself waking up early the next morning, stomach churning. Remy notices the shift in the mattress as she rushed to the restroom.

"Chere? Y' okay?" He asked, getting up. His answer was the sound of vomiting. He quickly got up and made his way into the restroom, grabbing her hair to keep it away from her face. He rubbed her back soothingly and waited.

"Ah'm never eatin' Kitty's cookies again," Rogue said remorsefully.

"Oui, but why it set in so late?" Remy asked as he helped Rogue up and she began to brush her teeth and wash up.

"That's the magic of Kitty's cookies, sugah," Rogue informed him. The two crawled back into bed to wake up in a few hours for a danger room session.

Kitty sat at the counter while Piotr made breakfast. She perked up seeing Rogue entered.

"Like, morning Rogue!" She said. "Want some eggs and pancakes? Not made by me, of course."

"No thanks, Kit," Rogue said, walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a pickle.

"Ew, a pickle this early?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, it sounded good," Rogue told her, taking a bite.

"Katya, let Rogue eat what she wants," Piotr said, setting a plate in front of her, then sitting beside the petite woman with his own plate.

"Okay, fine," Kitty said as Rogue waltzed out of the room.

Remy peeked his head into their room after the danger room session. It hadn't been that hard of a run and he was rather surprised to see Rogue out like a light on their bed. He quietly entered the room and sat down beside her, brushing the strands of hair out of her face. He then decided that she had the right idea of a nap and crawled in beside her, taking her up into his arms.

Jean watched Rogue, concern on her face. She seemed to be paying special care to her lower back.

"Rogue? Are you all right?" Jean asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, I think I pulled somethin' in my back," Rogue told her. "Should be fine in a few days."

"Well, if it doesn't get better, you should go see Dr. McCoy," Jean stated. Rogue gave her a slight smile.

"Thanks for the concern, Jean," she said, walking off. Jean watched her go, still a little bit curious about Rogue's condition.

Remy stared at Rogue. He stared really hard. Feeling her husband's stare, Rogue looked up from her papers she was grading for the English class.

"What?" She snapped lightly.

"Anna Marie," Remy said slowly. He examined her again. "You've always been graced with a large breast size, non?" Rogue blinked, staring at him in surprise.

"Well, Ah guess so," she finally said.

"Den why they look bigger?" He asked. Rogue looked down and looked at him.

"It's just the shirt, sugah," she told him. Remy gave her his devilish grin.

"Y' tryin' to seduce me, Madame LeBeau?" He asked teasingly. Rogue put the end of the red pen to her lips teasingly.

"Maybe Ah am, maybe Ah ain't," she told him. He leaned over and kissed her. It started off as tender then he moved closer to her, becoming more hungry in his motions. He pinned her into the chair she had been working in and they were lucky the library was empty. He moved his lips slowly down her neck, his hands slowly moving up from her waist. He took her lips again as his hands reached her breasts and squeezed.

"Ow!" Rogue said, breaking the kiss. Remy blinked, utterly confused. He hadn't squeezed **that** hard. Rogue gave him a wry grin.

"Maybe another time," she said. "Ah got papers ta grade." Remy slowly nodded and climbed off of her, returning to his own work but his eyes flashing up to her every now and then in concern.

Rogue rubbed her head for the millionth time, the headache refusing to go away. She had taken medicine but to no avail, it continued to persist. Scott took notice.

"Rogue? Are you all right?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah'm just fine!" She snapped slightly, moving so his hand wasn't on her shoulder anymore.

"Maybe you should see Dr. McCoy," Scott said. "I mean, you want to be fine for me and Jean's wedding. It's in a few days."

"Ah'll be fine by then," Rogue tried to tell him without snapping but her head was throbbing.

Rogue frowned. Her period was behaving rather strangely as of late. She told herself it was merely the stress of the past month. What, with Henri's death, Julien's execution, and then Scott and Jean's wedding coming up. She was the Maid of Honor so she had a lot of work to do. She looked up from her book at the boys playing basketball. She gave a small smirk as she noticed Remy showing off a bit. That boy was always trying to get some form of attention.

Jean's big day had finally come. The wedding was being held at the mansion near the bay. It was truly beautiful with the white and red color theme. Jean looked beautiful coming down the aisle and Scott had the biggest, silliest grin. Rogue couldn't help but smile for the couple. They were so blissfully happy.

At the reception, the X-Men were having a ball. Sam had managed to finally get the guts to ask Tabitha to dance and the poor boy had the most red face as the vivacious girl danced with him. Kitty and Piotr were talking-well, Kitty was doing most of the talking. Remy took Rogue's hand to lead her out to the dance floor. Rogue gave him a grin to which he replied with a smirk and the two started to dance along with everyone else.

Suddenly, the room started spinning and it felt rather warm. Rogue clutched to Remy's arm.

"Rogue? Chere, what's wrong?" Remy asked.

"Ah-Ah dunno," Rogue said, blacking out.

Rogue awoke in the medlab with Remy beaming down at her and Dr. McCoy nearby. The furry man smiled at seeing her awake.

"Dr. McCoy, what's wrong with me?" Rogue asked, rather confused by their happy expressions.

"Well, Rogue, it would appear that you are pregnant," Dr. McCoy told her. "The baby is healthy and about six weeks along. Congratulations!" Rogue looked at Remy then back at Dr. McCoy in shock. She then broke into a wide grin and Remy scooped her up into a hug. The chance couple was now going to be parents.

**Author Note(s) cont.: There's one chapter left. Sort of an epilogue I guess. You'll just have to see, haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note(s): Wow...I just looked at the number of people subscribed to this story. 103? 103 people? Dude, you people have no lives if you read this, haha. Of course, what does that mean of me? I definitely have no life. And now I feel like a douche for making 98 (the people that waited about a half year to a year) people wait and for saying that.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

It was a chance happening, coming upon each other in that club in Las Vegas. Who knew it would have lead to a loving marriage and a child? Let's rewind and see how exactly it all came about.

Rogue sighed warily for the umpteenth time as they entered _another_ casino. They just reminded her too much of a certain Cajun. Maybe she should just skip ahead to that club they were going to later? It would be nice to have some time to herself and flirt on her own without the constant coaching from Kitty and Tabby.

"Hey ya'll, Ah'm spent," she said. "Ah think Ah'll just head ovah ta that club we were talkin' 'bout."

"Are you sure, Rogue?" Jean asked, looking a little worried.

"Ah'm sure, Jean," Rogue told her. "Ya'll just head ovah whenever yoahr ready. Ah'll be savin' a table. And a few boys." This caused the other three girls to laugh. They parted their ways, Rogue stopping at a window for a moment to take in her appearance. Her hair had grown out a bit since her teenaged years but still was above her shoulders. She had now parted it on the side, giving a bit more of an elegant feel to her face. She glanced at her spaghetti strap green dress. It showed a lot of skin and she could risk it now, thanks to Carol. She felt a pang of regret as the thought crossed her mind. She should send some more lilies to the girl's room. She always liked lilies.

She shook the thought out of her head and managed to get into the club rather easily. She nearly laughed at the song that came on nearly as soon as she entered the place. "A Matter of Trust" by Billy Joel. She (with a certain sass to her hips) made her way over to the bar and ordered a beverage. Bourbon. As soon as she ordered it, she scowled. Why did it seem like everything was going back to him?

"Make dat deux," a deep, thick, Cajun accent said from beside her. She froze and looked at the man who now stood beside her. She gaped in shock as she saw an older Remy LeBeau standing there. His hair had grown out and framed his sculpted face in the most flattering way. He still had a goatee but the stubble that had been below it was gone. He looked at her with his hypnotic eyes and seemed surprised that the skirt he was trying to pick up was her.

"Chere, didn't recognize y'," he stated, turning his back to the bar and leaning against it in the most sexy of ways. "Y' grown up..._Quite_ a bit." Rogue scoffed and turned to hide her blush.

"Whaht's it to ya?" She grumbled, feeling her whole body tense. She risked a glance back at him and noticed him eying her in a way that made her breath catch. "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga started to play in the background. Remy tilted his head to the side and gave her his signature lop sided smirk.

"Jus' makin' a statement," he replied coyly as the drinks were served. They both took their drinks down in one gulp.

"Yoahr eyes are doin' more than thaht, sugah," Rogue snarked back.

"Not my fault y' de most belle femme here," Remy informed her, ordering another round. "So, I take it y' got control a' your powers?"

"Nope, Ah just want ta put the whole city of Las Vegas inta a coma," she replied with sarcasm as their drinks were served. Remy chuckled and ran a finger down her arm, sending a thrilling chill down her spine.

"I like," he purred. "A lot." A new song began to play in the background. "I Get Off" by Halestorm. The two took their drinks again and Remy managed to coax Rogue out to the dance floor. The slow beat of the verses then the rougher beat of the chorus was enough to drive Remy mad as Rogue grinded against him.

"Whaht's the mattah, Cajun?" She purred out, amused with the reaction she was getting from him.

"Y'know, deux can play at dat game, chere," he said in a guttural voice, sending yet another chill down her spine. Soon his hands were tracing her curves and emitting a small groan from her lips. One hand found it's way to her stomach, sending a fire and chill through her body all at once while his other hand slowly made it's way up her thigh, nearing the hem of her skirt-which had ridden up slightly.

Even through the fog in Rogue's head, she knew this wasn't right with him. They had just ran into each other in a club in Las Vegas of all places. She skillfully managed to get away from his wondering hands and raised an eyebrow coyly, hoping the blush wasn't so pronounced as he looked at her with predator eyes.

"How 'bout another drink?" She barely managed to breath out. Remy swallowed a bit, attempting to get some control and sent her a suave smile.

"Sure t'ing, _chere_," he purred out. As they walked back to the bar, he possessively put an arm around her waist, giving the other guys in the club a message.

A few rounds later, the pair was sitting at a table and laughing at an embarrassing story a drunk Rogue had just told Remy about Logan and some of the students.

"Don'-don't t'ink 'M too scared a' M'sieur Claws now," Remy slightly slurred out. Rogue laughed and took another drink.

"Nosiree! Thuh look on his face was priceless, Rems!" She told him.

"I-I got somet'in t' beat even dat," Remy stated. "Dis une time John-Pyro-, well, y' got no idea what he did. He took alla' Magnet-Magne-Buckethead's boxers an' an' den, he set 'em on fire. When asked why, he said it was Boxing Day."

"Are y-ya serious?" Rogue slurred, giggling uncontrollably.

"T-tres serious, ma cherie," Remy told her. He then took her hand in his (albeit, a bit sloppily due to the alcohol coursing through his veins) and looked deeply into her eyes. "Always wit' you." He gently laid kisses upon her hand, her wrist, and slowly up her arm. Rogue giggled uncharacteristically.

"Yer actin' like-like those cartoon characters, sugah," she told him. He put his free hand on her waist while his other held her arm and the thumb rubbed soothing circles into her arm.

"An' is it workin'?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"Mahybeh," Rogue said, her voice catching due to the look in his eyes and the alcohol. Suddenly, Remy's lips came crashing onto hers and even when alcohol induced, he was still a hell of a kisser. He pulled away and in the lightest of whispers said

"Je t'aime, ma chérie." Rogue knew exactly what he had said and as he trailed kisses down her neck, she suggested something.

"Remy, let-let's geht marrehd." Remy froze and looked up at her as well as a drunk could. He then smirked, kissing her lips.

"Wha'e'er de femme want," he told her. He grabbed her hand and the two made their way out of the club, just barely missing the girls.

"Where'd Rogue go?" Kitty asked, scratching her head.

"Oh, I think she nabbed some dude," Tabby told her. "I saw her leaving with a guy."

"Is that that good of an idea?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Jean, relax, Rogue's a big girl," Tabby said. "She can take care of herself." Jean cast a worried look to the door then joined the girls at the bar.

Rogue and Remy managed to get into a wedding chapel and quickly had the ceremony, buying the rings at the chapel. Rogue's hotel was closer and she had managed to get a room to herself and the two quickly made their way there. As soon as the door to the room was closed, Remy's lips were on Rogue's in an instant. Rogue clung to him, the alcohol flowing like fire through their veins. Somehow the pair managed to tumble to the bed, Remy landing on top of Rogue. He didn't seem to mind this though and took quick advantage of this.

He quickly and sloppily removed his top and pulled her as close to him as possible, planting a soul searing kiss on her lips. She ran her nails down his back, eliciting a low hiss from the man. He pulled away and his blazing ruby eyes clashed with her bright emerald eyes...

It was nice finally to be able to touch other people. She snuggled into the pillow as she considered this...

**Author Note(s) cont.: Yeah, I did loop it to screw with you. Mwuahahaha. I do have a plot to a sequel to this buuuttt I have other stories that are collecting too much dust and darnit, I want to get them out.**

**And who all thought I was going to lead into a hot sexy time scene? Mwuahaha. Yeah, I'm evil.**


End file.
